List
|name = List |kana = リスト |rōmaji = Risuto |japanese voice = Hirofumi Nojima (1999) Chika Anzai (2011) |english voice = Abby Trott (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 183 |anime debut = Episode 92 (1999) Episode 75 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue (1999) Green (2011) |hair = Blond |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Greed Island |occupation = Hunter G.I. Game Master |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} List (リスト, Risuto) is one of the game masters and creators of the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 He lives in the castle of Greed Island along with Dwun, in the game's capital city, Limeiro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Appearance List is a youthful-looking, short man with messy blond hair-thin freckles over his nose. He wears a purple dress shirt with a small blue tie. He also has black dress shoes with black pants and overall straps. Personality List has accommodating, cordial manners and is often seen wearing a polite smile on his face. He did, however, lose his composure when Ging seems unwilling to talk to Gon again. Background List and the other Game Masters created Greed Island together and released it in 1987.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 Plot Greed Island arc List cordially welcomes Gon to Limeiro, upon entering his castle. He then leads him to his associate Dwun's room where he introduces Dwun to him. Dwun presents Gon with the "Ruler's Blessing" card and informs him that Ging has nothing to do with the game anymore, to which List suggests they move onto the next event. Dwun then presents Gon with a binder that he can use to take 3 cards into the real world and teases him on what ending he'd like, making List scold Dwun for doing so. With the game business out of the way, List finally introduces himself and Dwun as friends of Ging. List also reveals that the first letter of the G.I. Game Masters' first names make up the name of the game, Greed Island. Ging made the G, Razor made the R, the two women that introduce the players to the game Eta and Elena make the two Es, while List makes the L and Dwun makes the D. List also mentions a parade will be held in Gon's honor for completing the game and afterward they'll go to the harbor where he'll choose what three cards he'll take out of the game. Dwun tells Gon the story about how his name was changed from Wdwune to simply Dwun by Ging so there would a D in Greed Island. List expresses that Dwun's name was changed in less than a minute, simply using a computer and phone, and with his name change, his luck apparently changed for the better as well. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc On the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, List, with Dwun, appears to vote for a new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He's seen again later with Dwun, and others visiting Gon in the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 List, along with Dwun, is seen as Ickshonpe Katocha gives his loser speech during the election's eighth round,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 and they sit next to Ging in the front row.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Before the top 4 candidates start their debate amongst themselves, List is seen using his phone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 During the ninth round, when Gon appears after making a full recovery, Dwun waves at Gon, while List points at Ging, much to Ging's dismay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 After Gon spots his father, List smirks with Dwun at Ging, who seemingly loathes the two for pointing him out to his son. When Ging seems reticent to talk to him again, List joins the chorus of Hunters rebuking Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Abilities & Powers List has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter and a game master in Greed Island, he is able to use Nen. It was, however, never shown. Translations around the World References Navigation es:List fr:Rist ru:Лист zh:李四特 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters